jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Mandalore der Ultimative
|- |} |- |} Hallo DarthVader! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, DarthVader!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du "~~~~" (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, Boba 18:24, 24. Mai 2007 (CEST) ---- Nach Bearbeitungskonflikt: Auch von mir ein Herzliches Wilkommen bei Fragen kannst du dich einfach auf meiner Diskussion melden! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:28, 24. Mai 2007 (CEST) Hallihallo und Willkommen in der Jedipedia. Gruß, Asajj 18:29, 24. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Auch von mir ein herzliches Willkommen in de Jedipedia! Du kannst dich bei Fragen gerne an mich wenden hinterlasee mir dazu einfach eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite Viel Spaß Jango 18:35, 24. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Von mir auch ein herzliches Willkommen bei Jedipedia. Viel Spaß beim Schreiben und Stöbern. Gruß--General Grievous 13:14, 9. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ich danke euch allen für diese nette Begrüßung.Auf Jedipedia und alle Autoren!!! Grüße DarthVader Kleiner Tipp Wenn du unterschreibst dann machst du einfach vier Tilden (sowas ~). Die machst du indem du auf der Tastatur die Taste Alt Gr gedrückthälts und viermal auf die Taste neben dem Ü''' drückst. Dadurch wird automatisch deie Signatur mit Zeitstempel generiert. Bei mir sieht das so aus:Boba 14:03, 9. Jun 2007 (CEST). Viele Grüße Boba 14:03, 9. Jun 2007 (CEST) Archive Achive von Diskusionsseiten dürfen erst ab einer Seitengröße von min. 32 kB erstellt werden. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 11:20, 14. Mär. 2008 (CET) :dann signier mal bitte admiral ackbar--DarthVader 11:18, 14. Mär. 2008 (CET) UCs Hallo kleiner Zink ;-) Ich wollte dich mal informieren, dass wenn ein Artikel UC ist, Änderungen zurückgesetzt werden können, praktisch immer, und daher in der Regel unnötig sind. Vor allem ganze Textumstellungen bringen möglicherweise nur den Autor in Probleme und helfen tun sie nicht wirklich, eher gar nicht. Deshalb meine Anmerkung alter Vader und neuer Mandalore, die Zeit kannst du für die Gemeinschaft besser anlegen. Bis dann --'''Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 19:41, 17. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Ja sorry ^^ ich hab das bemerkt als es schon zu spät war ,deswegen habe ich sie rückgängig gemacht mfg --Te Ani'la Mand'alor 19:43, 17. Mai 2009 (CEST) Und ich hab das erst bemerkt, nachdem ich hier geschrieben habe ^^. :-) --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 19:45, 17. Mai 2009 (CEST) UC Hi ich wollte dir nur mal sagen, dass du das UC auf deiner eigenen Benutzerseite nicht brauchst. Es ist deine Seite und du hast alle Rechte dafür. MfG, Finwe Disku 17:25, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ich finde es aber lustig.--DarthVader 17:35, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Aber das überfüllt nur die UC-Kategorie. Schau mal hier, wie überfüllt das schon ist und auf deiner Seite ist es sinnlos. Bitte entferne die UC-Vorlage. Gruß, Finwe Disku 17:44, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) Na gut ich entferne sie.Aber Darth Vader macht es doch auch.--DarthVader 18:06, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Wo macht er das?? --Finwe Disku 18:09, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) *Boah ey.....das ist doch egal.....Boba 18:12, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) **Aber es heißt doch ausrücklich, die Vorlage soll sparsam verwendet werden...--Finwe Disku 18:14, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) ***Darth Vader bentutz die auch für nen Artikel. Boba 18:16, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) ****Ein Artikel ist was anderes als eine Benutzerseite! --Finwe Disku 18:18, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) Aha.Aber ich denke es reicht jetzt.Thema abgehakt okay? Ich habse enfernt und fertig.--DarthVader 18:21, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ja is okay ich wollte ich ja nur darauf hinweisen....hätte nicht gedacht, dass mal so eine Diskussion daraus wird. --Finwe Disku 18:22, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) Naja jetzt weiß ich nicht mehr was ich sagen soll.Gruß --DarthVader 18:30, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Was willst du denn sagen?? Es ist doch eigentlich alles abgeschlossen :D --Finwe Disku 18:31, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) Star Wars: Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung (Roman) Du hast den Artikel Star Wars: Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung (Roman) schon lange UC. Bitte arbeite weiter, oder entferne das UC. Es wäre schade, wenn der Artikel unnötig blockiert wird. MfG - Cody 15:23, 7. Okt 2007 (CEST) Yo mach ich.--''Liebe Grüße und Re'turcye mhi'' Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 18:53, 7. Okt 2007 (CEST) Fanfiction Hi Mandalore der Ultimative, es tut mir leid, dir mitteilen zu müssen, dass die Seite Benutzer:Mandalore der Ultimative/Geschichte Material enthält, das gegen unsere Richtlinien bezüglich Fanfiction verstößt. Fanfiction, wie auf der genannten Seite vorhanden, ist in der ''Jedipedia nicht erlaubt. Ich bitte dich, dieses innerhalb einer Woche extern (z.B. auf dem deutschen Star Wars-Fanfiction-Wiki) zu sichern, da dieses nach Ablauf dieser Frist von einem Administrator gelöscht wird. Vielen Dank. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 22:54, 8. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Is egal hab ein LA gemacht --''Re'turcye mhi'' 'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Mandalore ' 14:27, 9. Jun. 2009 (CEST) THX Hallo Darth ( darth ich dich so nennen? =) ich wollte mich dafür bedanken das du mich bei dem Artikel über Yacht verteidigt hast THX :jaja is ja gut.--''Liebe Grüße und Re'turcye mhi'' 'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 18:13, 12. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Mh, in deinen tollen Regeln oben steht, dass du nicht signierte Beiträge ignorierst... Das sehe ich^^ Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 18:37, 12. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::hab ich vergessen hihih--DarthVader 18:55, 12. Jun. 2008 (CEST) =UCs= Aurra Sing Sag mal bist du noch aktiv am Arbeiten am Artikel? --Benji321 13:27, 21. Mai 2008 (CEST) ja,aber ich mach nur die rechtschreibung und momentan habe ich kaum zeit--''Liebe Grüße und Re'turcye mhi'' 'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 21:24, 22. Mai 2008 (CEST) KOtor Hi DarthVader, ich wollte dich nur mal darauf aufmerksam machen das du doch glaube ich ziemlich lang schon nich mehr an KOtor gearbeitet hast. 14:31, 11. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Welchem Kotor?--''Liebe Grüße und Re'turcye mhi'' 'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 21:21, 16. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Artikel Wenn ich dich bitten dürfte im Artikel Mission auf der Prosecutor das zu schreiben, was man mit 38 gemacht und das wichtigste gesehen hat z.B. sah 38 einen Klonkrieger, woraufhin 38 gefragt hat, was passiert ist und... Also so was meine ich und könntest du das nachvollziehen? Boss 13:33, 12. Mai 2009 (CEST) Also ich finde das unwichtig --''Liebe Grüße und Re'turcye mhi'' 'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 17:49, 14. Mai 2009 (CEST) Vorschau Hallo Mandalore der Ultimative, right|350px vielen Dank für deine kürzlichen Änderungen in der Jedipedia. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du kurz hintereinander mehrere kleine Bearbeitungen an ein und dem selben Artikel vorgenommen hast. Durch die vielen kleinen Änderungen werden nämlich die Letzten Änderungen mehr oder weniger damit überflutet. Da viele Benutzer diese Spezialseite benutzen, möchte ich dich bitten, in Zukunft von der Vorschaufunktion Gebrauch zu machen (siehe Bild). Die Schaltfläche „Vorschau zeigen“ befindet sich direkt neben der mit „Seite speichern“. } Vielen Dank. '''Pandora Diskussion | Admin 17:06, 16. Mai 2009 (CEST) Ja sorry --Te Ani'la Mand'alor 19:04, 16. Mai 2009 (CEST) Skype Ich heiße im Skype thedelta14. Wollte ich nur sagen. Boss 22:19, 16. Mai 2009 (CEST) :cool ich adde dich mal --Te Ani'la Mand'alor 08:42, 17. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Mich kannste ja auch mal adden ich heiß shadowsith94. Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 09:42, 17. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::: hab ich schon--Te Ani'la Mand'alor 09:49, 17. Mai 2009 (CEST) Frage Brauchst du überhaupt noch meine hilfe bei dem artikel?oder willst du fertigmachen? Corran' 15:53, 20. Mai 2009 (CEST) Meinste bei TOR? --Te Ani'la Mand'alor 15:57, 20. Mai 2009 (CEST) Signatur Hallo Mandalore der Ultimative, willst du nicht lieber den Gruss (oder was immer das ist) in deiner Signatur als Link auf deine Benutzerseite machen, und das nicht noch in das erhöhte rein schreiben? Dadurch wird die Signatur doch nur unnötig lang... Pandora Diskussion | Admin 19:27, 23. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Meinste du das mit den Sub oder das Mando'a ? bzw ist es jetzt besser ? lg --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor'Mandalore|Mand'alor 19:33, 23. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Ich meine, ob du nicht den Namen, der schon im Teil "Te Ani'la Man'alor" steckt, verlinken willst. Quasi mit dem Code Te Ani'la Mand'alor Mandalore... Pandora Diskussion | Admin 20:43, 23. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::achsooo.Ich versuchs mal :) Übrigen Te Ani'la Mand'alor heisst Mandalore der Ultimative mgf Also so :--Te Ani'la Mand'alor Mandalore 20:47, 23. Mai 2009 (CEST) Keks Cool!Danke!ich wollte schon immer ein Keks haben*reinbeiß* --Te Ani'la Mand'alor Mandalore 17:59, 25. Mai 2009 (CEST) Wow!Danke Juno!Ich freue mich!--''Re'turcye mhi'' Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 14:53, 26. Jun. 2009 (CEST) gartogg Hi Mandalore, vielen Dank für die Änderung. Ist so wirklich besser.--Liebe Grüße,Darth Hate 17:05, 26. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Kein Problem Hateilein :) mfg--Te Ani'la Mand'alor Mandalore 17:09, 26. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Ach ja, du warst es ja, der mir den netten namen Hateilein gegeben hat^^ na dann auf eine weitere gute zusammenarbeit, libes mandalorileinchen :).--Gruß,Darth Hate 17:11, 26. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::Also ich fänd Ultimativschen besser ^^ udn ziemlich viele artikel sowie Bilder die du erstellt/hochgeladen hast mit freundlichen Grüßen --Te Ani'la Mand'alor Mandalore 17:13, 26. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::Okay, "Ultimativschen"^^. Aber kannst du mir bitte sagen, was du:"mit udn ziemlich viele artikel sowie Bilder die du erstellt/hochgeladen hast", meinst?--Herzliche Grüße,Darth Hate 17:16, 26. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::::die Artikel,die du erstellt/Bearbeitest hast und die Bilder, die du hochgeladen hast mfg --Te Ani'la Mand'alor Mandalore 17:17, 26. Mai 2009 (CEST) DÄ Soso, da mag wer auch DÄ... Cool. Willkommen im Club ;-) Schönen Abend noch, --Darth Graval 21:26, 19. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Ja, find ich auch cool. Und dir auch noch ein schönen Abend --''Re'turcye mhi 'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 21:27, 19. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Bild bei Rex Hallo Mandalore, ich hoffe es stört dich nicht, dass ich bei Rex ein anderes Bild für die Schlacht von Orto Plutonia eingefügt habe. So ist Rex auch vordergründig drauf. Die anderen Bilder habe ich auch eingefügt (als noch kein UC war), da dachte ich, ich mach das auch noch Bild:;-).gif Gruß 08:06, 27. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Kein Problem Andro --''Re'turcye mhi'' 'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 08:59, 27. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Rex-Bild Was heisst hier zu klein? Schreib daoch einfach eine grössere px-Zahl hin! JunoDiskussion 11:11, 28. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Dann wird aber auch die Infobox größer --''Re'turcye mhi'' 'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 11:15, 28. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Und was soll ich dan ändern? JunoDiskussion 11:18, 28. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::Ja keine ahnung lass mal das Comic-Pic drin vllt findest du ja doch noch im FIlm n besseres wo er genauso gut zu sehen ist wie aufm momentanen Pic --''Re'turcye mhi'' 'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 11:20, 28. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Disku hä ich verstehe nicht so ganz was du meinst??? Starkiller 12:54, 4. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Du hast die Disku durch das Bild ersetzt.Du darfst das aber nicht!Du darfst aber deine Dissku ab einer Seitenkapazitöt von 32kb archivieren --''Re'turcye mhi'' 'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 12:56, 4. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Danke für den Föhn! : Ja Danke Juno ^^--''Re'turcye mhi'' 'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 15:23, 4. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Quellen Siehe hier.... -- [[User:Solleu Soleyis|Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu Soleyis|''(catch me)]] 21:24, 7. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Hm wusste ich net. Dazu kann man aber noch inzufügen /Einzelnachweise (Beim SLA). Müsst ihr eigentlich immer 2 Seiten schreiben ? ^^ --''Re'turcye mhi 'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 21:28, 7. Jul. 2009 (CEST) löschen von Bildern Wieso soll das bild von zev Veers gelöscht werden, ist aus der englischen jedipedia(Wookieepedia) das einzige Bild von ihm das ich gefunden hab.J Luke M 20:19, 15. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Wookiepedia ist keine offizelle Quelle, und ohne die ist das Bild nicht rechts hier Master Revan 20:21, 15. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Danke REvan, das du für mich antwortest ;-). Wie Revan schon sagt, ist Wookiepedia keine offizielle Quelle.Das ist ja ein Fanprojekt, genauso wie die JP. Am besten liest du dir mal das hier durch. Dann siehst du was offizielle Quellen sind. --''Re'turcye mhi'' 'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' Quiz das 2te ist sehr leicht, immer erste dann 80 punkte, bis auf letzte da 3..J Luke M 20:43, 15. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Jo. Das habe ich eigentlich ausversehen gemacht ^.^ --''Re'turcye mhi'' 'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' Signaturen Irgendwei fehlt in letzter Zeit bei deinen Siganutren immer der Zeitstempel. Kann es sein, dass du nur mit 3 ~ unterschreibst statt mit 4? Gruß Admiral Ackbar 21:05, 15. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Ich unterschreibe mit 3 Tilden hab da aber grade eine Idee, Wie ich deine und meine Variante machen kann. Hoffe es klappt mfg --''Re'turcye mhi'' 'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 21:08, 15. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Naja klappt nicht. Ich Verspreche aber, dass das in Zukunft so sein wird --''Re'turcye mhi'' 'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 21:10, 15. Jul. 2009 (CEST) hi tach!ich schreib dir zum ersten mal.coole Seite!danke für deine Seite! PeaceDarth Sudac 21:15, 15. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Kein Problem Darth Sudac --''Re'turcye mhi'' 'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 21:16, 15. Jul. 2009 (CEST) E-Books Hallo Mandalore der link den du mir geschickt hast funktioniert nicht hast du noch andere??--Jedi-Striker 09:35, 16. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Welchen Link meinst du? Der mit dem Lesenswert Kandidaten? Dann geh mal hier drauf --''Re'turcye mhi'' 'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 15:31, 16. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Hochladen-Vorlage Es ist wirklich nicht nötig, bei allen Bilder die Hochladen-Vorlage zu ergänzen. Die Erleichtert beim Hochladen das korrekte angeben der Infos, aber ein nachträgliches Ergänzen ist unnötig. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:42, 16. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Das hab ich mnur manchmal gemahct wenn z.b kein korrekter Quellenname angegeben war z.b FoC umgeändert in Empire at War - Forces of Corruption Re'turcye mhi 'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 19:02, 16. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Löschantrag Bitte prüfe bevor du auf unnötige Weiterleitungen LAs stellst, ob noch etwas darauf linkt, und korrigiere die Links falls nötig, da sonst im Nachhinein Rotlinks entstehen und dadurch riskiert wird, dass derselbe Artikel erneut unter einem falschen Lemma angelegt wird. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 12:03, 18. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Ja, stimmt DmK (Hoffe ich darf dich so nennen ;-) ). Hab ich leider vergessen. Aber beim nächsten Mal amch ichs bestimmt Viele Grüße und Re'turcye mhi 'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 13:35, 18. Jul. 2009 (CEST) FoC Kam nach dem Scharmützel von Felucia eine Schlacht von Kamino oder gab es keine Schlacht nach dem Scharmützel. Boss RAS Prosecutor 21:06, 19. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Weiß ich jetzt nich genau, aber ich kann mal gleich gucken (Momentan bin ich am zocken mitm Freund) Re'turcye mhi 'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 21:35, 19. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Rex Hi, wie ich gesehen habe, hast du bei der Abstimmung gemeint, dass ich dir noch Tipps für die Verbesserung des Artikels CC-7567 geben sollte. Zusätzlich zu dem was ich da geschrieben hab fällt mir aber wenig ein, wichtig fände ich, was du auch ohne weitere Quellen machen könntest, dass die Einleitung erweitert wird. Du hast den Artikel ja seitdem noch einmal überarbeitet, jetzt hast du aber zB. einen Einzelnachweis in der Einleitung, was nicht sein sollte. Die Einleitung fasst ja nur die in der Biografie schon belegten Informationen zusammen und so ein Einsatz sollte schon in die Biografie. Ich würde dir dafür empfehlen, einfach mehr über die Schlacht von Geonosis dazuzuschreiben, du kannst ja Episode II auch als Quelle nennen, und das dann in die Biografie an den Anfang zu setzen, auch wenn nichts über seinen genauen Einsatz in der Schlacht bekannt ist kannst du einiges dazu schreiben, damit der Leser nicht erst den Artikel aufrufen muss um zu wissen was es ist und um was es grob ging. Wenn er direkt an der Schlacht beteiligt war, finde ich verdient sie in seiner Biografie auch mehr als diesen einen Satz. Ich kann dir da ja dann helfen wenn du willst, den Film hab ich ja gesehen. ^^ Ansonsten kannst du dich ziemlich nach der Kritik richten, die schon bei der Wahl hinterlassen wurde. Wenn du spezielle Fragen bei irgendwas hast, kannst du dich ja an mich wenden, auch wenn ich mal drüberlesen und Fehler ausbessern soll oder sowas. Mit den Quellen kenne ich mich bei dem Thema aber halt nicht aus. -- [[User:Solleu Soleyis|Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu Soleyis|''(catch me)]] 03:22, 20. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Gut. Danke, Solleu. Ich versuch mal mehr über Geonosis rauszufinden. Ich müsste mal gucken, einer meiner Brüder hat ja Ep II. Ich guck ihn mir mal an und falls es so nicht geht versuch ich ausm Kopf rauszuschreiben. Müsste ja eigentlich funktionieren habe ja ein ziemlich gutes Gedächtnis. Vllt arbeitet man ja mal wieder zusammen lg und ''Re'turcye mhi 'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 13:42, 20. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::könntest du ihn dir mal durchlesen und ggf Fehler verbessern? Liebe Grüße und Re'turcye mhi 'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 18:45, 26. Jul. 2009 (CEST) BKLs Wie kommst du darauf, dass BKLs erst ab 3 Artikel sinnvoll sind. Das kommt immer auf die Situation ein. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:09, 5. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Ich hab mal kurz nachgeschaut und beziehe mich hier auf die Regelung da: Ich sehe nicht dass es da steht, >>Kommt auf die Situation an<<. Ich bitte um Aufklärung Liebe Grüße und Re'turcye mhi 'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 19:54, 5. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::Da steht "'''meistens mehr als zwei", also sind Fälle, wo es genau 2 gibt, nicht ausgeschlossen. Soche BKLs soll es genau dann geben, wenn es 2 Artikel mit diesem Namen gibt, aber man keinem davon den Vorrang einräumen kann, direkt dort eingetragen zu werden. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 11:47, 6. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::Also ich würde ja sagen/behaupten dass man demm Venator Vorrang gewähren sollte, da bestimmt mehr die Folge gesehen haben, als das Buch gelesehen haben sollte. Liebe Grüße und Re'turcye mhi Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 12:44, 6. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Der Pau Nur aus interesse. Warum hast du den Pau auf der Seite von Utapau weggemacht?--Jedi-Striker 17:53, 17. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Doppelte Links ''Re'turcye mhi 'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 18:14, 17. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::Kann ich das Bild wieder hin machen?--Jedi-Striker 18:15, 17. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::Würde ich nicht machen, an der Stelle sind zu viele Bilder, das engt nur den Text ein. Und das sieht nicht sehr schön aus Re'turcye mhi 'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 18:18, 17. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Lando-Triologie Hi ich hab den Artikel so abgeändert dass die Galerie nicht "nach unten verschwindet" - finde das sieht nicht so gut aus. Gruß Ewok 16:39, 20. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Bei mir ist das ganz normal ..Re'turcye mhi 'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 16:40, 20. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::Also bei mir ist die Gallerie unter der Infobox. Ewok 16:41, 20. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::Welchen Browser nutzt du? Dann kann ich mir das mal angucken Re'turcye mhi 'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 16:42, 20. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::::Hab mir das mal bei FF angesehen, da ist es auch ganz normal ... Liegt vllt an deinen Bildschirm Re'turcye mhi 'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 16:44, 20. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::::'''Natürlich den brennenden Todessternfuchs!^^ :::::*Ergänzung* An den Bildschirm? Ewok 16:45, 20. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Naja, es wird an der Auflösung liegen, wenn die zu klein ist, dann rutscht das natürlich nach unten. Pandora Diskussion 16:47, 20. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Nach BK: :::::::Warscheinlich ist der zu klein und deswegen wird das komisch angezeigt .... Du könntest ja mal einen Screen machen und ihn hochladen Re'turcye mhi 'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 16:48, 20. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::::::::Pandora oder ich? - wen meinst du? Ewok 16:51, 20. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Dich natürlich Re'turcye mhi 'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 16:52, 20. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Wie bekomm ich den Screen hochgeladen? Er ist jetzt in einen WordPad-Dokument...Ewok 17:02, 20. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::WordPad und Paint gehen als Datieformat nicht... ich glaube ich muss passen was das angeht... :( Ewok 17:21, 20. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::Verdammt... Hatte dazu schon was geschrieben, aber der Speicher-Button hat nicht funktioniert... Is ja auch egal ... Jetzt wissen wir wenigstens das es an der Auflösung liegt :) Re'turcye mhi 'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 17:24, 20. Aug. 2009 (CEST)